Guardian
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: I am the guardian, you are the guild. You are the healer, together we build. And you must interpret the signs for our quest. And you must be princess, above all the rest.' Saishi just wanted to stay home and level up her Valkyrie on Gauntlet...


_I am the guardian, you are the guild. You are the healer, together we build. And you must interpret the signs for our quest. And you must be princess, above all the rest._

A big-breasted female swung her sword around as ever-spawning demons, much to her frustration, attacked her from every angle.

A vicious swing there, and an upward cut there- the numbers had dwindled, but she needed to make it to the gate so she could destroy that which created the demons.

Something hit her from behind and she quickly slashed the greenish creature in half. She broke through the crowd and destroyed the generator, then continued to hack and slash until the large crowd of demons was no more.

"**Blue Valkyrie has leveled up!**"

"Yes!" Saishi Horan pumped a fist in the air as her character gained yet another level.

Fingers elegantly fluttering over the controller, Saishi continued to stare, hardly phased by her victory, at the television screen before her.

The phone rang to her left.

Startled, Saishi dropped the controller and stared blankly at the phone, as if she had forgotten what it was and how it worked. As it rang again, she quickly reached for it, pressing the 'on' button and holding it to her ear.

"**Blue Valkyrie needs food badly!**"

"Hello?" Saishi tentatively answered the phone.

"_Saishi? Oh, good. You answered. I thought you were playing that stupid video game again._" Saishi's mother said.

"Nope, no stupid video games here." Saishi replied, trying to find the controller, it having bounced off someplace.

"_Good, good._" Her mother said quickly. "_I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Oh, we got an e-mail from your teacher today- you have a test coming up on Roman…government? I think that was it._"

"I remember. Thanks, though, Mom." Saishi smiled victoriously as she found the end of her controller.

"_We'll be home a little later than usual, tonight. So, remember, no ordering anything! There's some ramen in the cabinet and pineapple in the fridge._"

"Alright, that sounds good," Saishi answered her mother, reaching dramatically for her controller.

"**Blue Valkyrie is about to die!**"

"_Is someone in there with you? You know how I feel about your friends coming over after school,_"

"Yes, I know, I'll tell them to leave," Saishi grinned at her mother's worries, "I'll be fine, Mom, you don't have to worry so much! Everything'll be fine!"

"_You say that, but I can't help but worry! You're my baby- and I'd just die if anything happened to you,_" Saishi's mother said.

Saishi smiled warmly, "I know. I'd just about die if anything happened to you, Mom. Now, I've got to study for my test. I love you."

"_Don't wait up! I love you too_,"

Click.

Saishi placed the phone back onto the table beside her and quickly put her fingers back onto the controller, just as the television shouted out-

"**Blue Valkyrie has died- play again?**"

Defeated, Saishi let out a deep sigh, and shook out her long blonde hair. She had let her friend, Karu, play with it, which resulted in two thin braids that hung behind her shoulders with the rest of her hair showering down just past her shoulder blades.

Saishi's bright blue eyes were dull with her defeat, but secretly glimmered with the knowledge that, although the game said she had died, she could always respawn from her last save point.

The phone rang once more, and Saishi jumped only a little this time. She grinned a little as she reached for it, setting the controller down reluctantly.

"Karu!" she sang into the phone, grinning all out. "What's up?"

"_Saishi- can I come over tonight? My parents are going out again, and I don't want to wait alone._"

Saishi frowned; this wasn't like her peppy, spunky Karu. "Sure, the Mominator won't mind. Want me to pick you up?"

"_No- no, it's okay. I'll walk over. Thanks so much, Saishi!"_ and she hung up quickly.

Saishi stared blankly at the phone for a moment; what was going on? Karu was usually so happy and full of life. Well, Karu had been talking about some creeps hanging out by her house- maybe she should call back and insist on a ride.

The blonde picked up the phone to call back, but no one picked up. Saishi tossed the phone onto her bed and headed downstairs; if Karu was coming over, she'd come with an appetite, as usual. Pizza sounded real good, just about now... maybe there was some left over in the fridge…

Truckin' it downstairs, Saishi yawned again- it was nearing eight o'clock. It was getting late, and it was getting dark. She had been staying up late, trying to beat that game for the past few nights- to no avail. It was harder than she'd thought!

She spent a few moments fighting with the overstuffed freezer, tugging at the boxes of frozen dinners, only to remember that the pizza was in the fridge. With a deep, melodramatic sigh, Saishi shoved the boxes halfheartedly into the freezer, and shut the door. She was about to open the fridge door when she heard hast knocking at the front door.

"Karu!" Saishi whispered, excited. She raced to the front door, opening it wide to her friend.

Karu slipped into the room quickly, falling to the floor. Looking up from the ground she shouted at Saishi, "Shut the door! Quick!"


End file.
